dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Pine
Chris Pine portrayed Steve Trevor in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Wonder Woman and will reprise his role in Wonder Woman 1984. Significant Roles *Nicholas Devereaux in The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) *Luther Scott in Confession (2005) *Jason in The Bulls (2005) *Jake Hardin in Just My Luck (2006) *Danny in Blind Dating (2006) *Darwin Tremor in Smokin' Aces (2006) *Bo Barrett in Bottle Shock (2008) *Captain James T. Kirk in Star Trek (2009) *Brian in Carriers (2009) *Hanson Baldwin / Sgt. Bill Reed in Beyond All Boundaries (2009) *Rhett Ryan in Small Town Saturday Night (2010) *Dave in Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) *Will Colson in Unstoppable (2010) *Franklin Foster in This Means War (2012) *Sam Harper in People Like Us (2012) *Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Captain James T. Kirk in Star Trek into Darkness (2013) *Jack Ryan in Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014) *Rex Hanson in Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) *Cinderella's Prince in Into the Woods (2014) Quotes *"I do not really know what I'm allowed to tell you. I'm super excited, of course. Gal Gadot is super talented, Patty Jenkins will direct, and we will shoot in film. What excites me most is to work in a movie with a superhero woman. With a woman in the lead role. I am teamed with this intelligent, beautiful and strong woman to defeat the villains and save humanity." *"It's a period we don’t see often; it’s usually World War II. Our costume design is incredible. We have scenes with, like, 500 extras all in period dress. I’d never been on a film with extras casting as beautifully done as it is here. It highlights a really important point. When background casting is done well, it can make or break a scene. I’ve got people in deep background that have entire lives. It’s awesome, it’s actual make-believe land." *"Steve Trevor is a rogue-ish, cynical realist who’s seen the awful brutish nature of modern civilization. He’s a worldly guy, a charming guy and it’s going to be a great, fun film. There are some incredibly deep, interesting and morally relevant themes." *"Patty is just directing the daylights out of it. It’s shot beautifully feels so wonderfully period, but also has this wonderful pop sensibility." *"Gal Gadot is beautiful, so talented, strong and the story is really one I think that needs to be out there. The simple fact of the matter is it's about a woman who's so strong with such physical ability that she could kick such ass but really at the end of the day leads with an incredible amount of compassion and love and hope for humanity and I think we need a lot of that right now." *"I play a guy named Steve Trevor, for all of you that know the lore, is Wonder Woman's better half." *"I see a lady named Gal Gadot in it and she's fantastic and she's doing a wonderful job." *"It takes place in World War I. If I'm being honest, I think what's really neat about it is that you know with all the Thors and the Captain Kirks, I feel like with men at the helm its always this revenge cycle kind of thing. An eye for an eye, we're going to go get the bad guys and the bad guy is defeated. What I think its really lovely of having a woman at the helm of something like this is just by virtue of her being a woman there is a great deal of more compassion and love at the center of the story, which for something as big as a film as this is going to be and with the kind of eyes that are watching, I think it's wonderful in the little bit that we could do to hopefully inch this universe towards something not as aggressive and violent as this one." Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast Category:Wonder Woman (film) cast‎ Category:Wonder Woman 1984 cast